Sequel To Ice Cream
by misscakerella
Summary: It's a few years after Stevie slapped Zander and turned him into a unicorn. They are now 18, and they meet again. What happens when Kacey comes along? Read if you want to find out. Want to read? Go ahead.


**Alot of you guys thought my story "Ice cream" was cute, and some asked for sequels through PMs and reviews. A lot of you guys think my stories are "cute". Just read along and review please. If you are wondering, this is kind of like the sequel to "Ice Skating: A Weird Way To Make A Friend"**

(Stevie)

Well, I'm at the ice cream parlor I used to go to when I was a kid. It didn't really change much. It had the same things. The same ice cream and same toppings. I didn't have anything to do, and it was a hot summer day...you get the picture. In front of me was a little girl with her mother. They reminded me of when I was little. I ordered the same ice cream I used to get when I was little.

"Chocolate chip with rainbow sprinkles please." I say.

"That's the exact same thing the last customer ordered." the cashier said.

"Hmmm... She has good taste." I said and we laughed. I paid for the ice cream and sat at one of the tables. As I sit down, a man with raven locks comes in and orders ice cream. After that, he comes over to me.

"Hi. Can I sit over here?" the man asks me awkwardly.

"Uhh... Yeah. So is this your first time eating ice cream?" I say trying to get a laugh out of him. I succeed, and we laugh together.

"No... I came here when I was 11 years old. It didn't end up so good... So many memories." he says.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"Well, a girl turned me into a unicorn. Long story..." he says weirdly.

"A unicorn? Weird, but good weird." I say to him.

"What's your name?" he asks me.

"Stevie-"

"Stevie? Is that you?" he asks me very excitedly.

"Uhh... Why?" I ask clearly confused. What did he want from me?

"You were the girl that turned me into a unicorn!" he says happily. I remember now. It was a childhood memory that always made me laugh.

_*7 years ago...*_

_"Haha. You_ _look like a unicorn." I say laughing at the ice cream cone stuck to his forehead._

_"Hey!" he says and smears some of his ice cream into my hair. Instead of being mad, I just laugh. He laughs along with me._

_"What's your name?" he asks me._

_"Stevie." I say._

_"Cool. My name's Zander." he says offering me his hand._

"How do you remember me?" I ask him amazed that he remembered something that happened 7 years ago.

"How could I forget you? You were the first girl that ever slapped me. Also, my dad always brought it up to annoy me for the last couple of years." he explains.

"Oh... Yeah... I got extra dessert for dinner because of that... My mom has a weird sense of humor." I say.

"So.. What did you get?" Zander asks me.

"Same as last time. Chocolate chip with rainbow sprinkles. You?" I say.

"Same as last time too. Mint chip with gummy bears." he replies. We talk for the next few minutes, until some lady comes in and walks over to us.

"Hey Zanzan! We have to go!" the lady says trying to get Zander to leave.

"Who's she?" I ask Zander politely.

"His girlfriend Kacey." the lady says.

"She's not really my girlfriend. She's just one of my fan girls." Zander says.

"How dare you say that in front of your girlfriend?" Kacey says shocked.

"But-" Zander says before I jam my ice cream cone into Zander's forehead and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry. Never do that in front of your girlfriend Zander. It was nice meeting you Kacey." I say and leave the ice cream parlor.

(Zander)

"What the heck Kacey!?" I say as Kacey just acts all innocent.

"That girl was right Zander. A good boyfriend doesn't do that." Kacey says examining her nails.

"But I'm not your boyfriend!" I say. I wasn't lying to Stevie. Kacey really was one of my fan girls. That's just great.

"Zander, I'm going to go now. Think hard about relationships." she said and left the ice cream parlor. What the heck was she talking about? As she left, I noticed something on shoulder. It was a note. It was from Stevie.

_Hey Zander. If you thought that I didn't believe you, then you were wrong. I could totally tell Kacey was lying. 7 years ago, I thought you were an awesome looking unicorn. We should keep in touch. Here's my number. Call me when you can (hopefully...)._

_555-5050 **(I still can't think of**_** anything)**

So she did believe me. Well, you could probably guess what happened next.

**I'm sorry if you thought my writing was crap. If you do, go ahead and express your feelings in the reviews please?**


End file.
